Alone
by Blossom Komatsu
Summary: Sola, deprimida, la vida se volvió insípida en un par de años. Y de la nada, la peor idea que aplasta los ánimos, da pie para hablar con quien ni de casualidad buscas en Facebook. Ligero Blossick. Para MisguidedGhosts04, que escribiste en argento las mejores historias sobre las PPG.


Hola! Cuarto fic y en uno de mis fandoms favoritos, The Powerpuff Girls. Que felicidad! BlossomxBrick es de mis parejas favoritas, y este va dedicado a MisguidedGhosts04, se que no es un fic muuuy alegre, pero lo hice escuchando "Alone" de Yuyoyupe ft. Megurine Luka. Disfrute!

0-0

Alone

El reloj daba las 23hr. La taza de café aun estaba a mi lado, ya fría, y la laptop encendida. Recorría con la vista la habitación, como la calefacción últimamente perdía, la mantenía apagada,por ende,el lugar estaba hecho una heladera. Me revolví en la silla y decidí terminar el trabajo por hoy, eso significaba pegarme una ducha y acostarme, dispuesta a seguir mañana.

Mis mañanas disponían de una taza de café, un par de facturas y llamadas a mis hermanas. Si no fuera que levanto a Bubbles con mis llamadas, se queda dormida, a Buttercup lo mismo, son un desastre.

Me subo a mi lindo Volkswagen Cabriolet Beetle blanco, ese auto es mi mundo. El tráfico pesado de las 8 llenaba mi cabeza de puteos, lo único que quería era sentarme en mi oficina a envejecer. Ya la vida no tenia sentido para Blossom Utonium, mas que una taza y un lindo Volkswagen blanco, pues sin nada de amor, sola, cual perro abandonado, no había mucha motivación para continuar.

Estacione y subí por el ascensor de cristal al piso 41, o contaduría, mi zona. La gente me saludaba, yo solo dedicaba un ademan, junto la falsa sonrisa típica mía. Sentada en la oficina,abrí la laptop, tenia mas notificaciones de Facebook que no-se-que, suspire agotada y las marque todas como leídas. A punto de cerrar sesión me di cuenta que tenia una solicitud.

"Que raro" pensé, "Y si yo ya tengo a todo conocido de Townsville en Face,no?" preferí ignorarla, ni vi quien era, necesitaba comenzar a trabajar.

"Almuerzo? Si..." un hambre feroz me atacaba desde las once, necesitaba un sandwich, urgente. Mi cabeza daba vueltas, la presión bajaba y no me quedo otra que sacar la barra de cereal, tal vez así aguantaba una hora mas hasta las 12.

No me reconoció. Devoré el almuerzo como si no hubiera un mañana, en realidad, y para mi mala suerte, si lo habría. Miré la ventana y pude notar un disturbio en la avenida, pero era gente en huelga, nada ilegal o malo. Ojala hubieran desastres como antes, ahora solo un que otro robo del que se ocupa la policía, eso nos pasa por encarcelar a todos, algunos murieron de viejos, como Mojo, pobrecillo, lo extraño. En mis veintitrés años nunca creí terminar así, sola, en una oficina de contaduría, sola, viviendo en un departamento, sola, dejando atrás mi puesto en las Powerpuff, sola, bueno, se entiende el concepto.

Al llegar a mi casa solo me tiro en el sofá,cómodo, me tienta todos los días a echarme una siesta, pero no, porque luego no duermo de noche. En un flash me viene la idea de tomar una copa, porque tomar vino sola en tu departamento no es muy levanta ánimos que digamos. Tomo las llaves del auto y voy al bar mas cercano, uno triste, pero combina conmigo.

\- Vodka- quería olvidarme de mi horrible vida lo mas rápido posible, y no conozco nada que pegue mas que el vodka.

\- Acaso te quieres olvidar de quien sos, Bloss?- un recuerdo vago de una gorra roja me vino a la cabeza, después relacioné la voz y un yunque de "REALIDAD" me cayo encima. Brick.

\- Hola- como no me habían traído mi vodka, aun era consciente de mi vida, mi nombre y nuestra peculiar relación.

\- Hola- se sentó a mi lado. Como estaba recostada sobre la barra, el me imito- Vodka? Enserio? Nunca te vi, o imagine de esta manera.

\- No sabes nada entonces- dibujé una sonrisa, pero aun seguía deprimida.

\- Bien, de eso me di cuenta, che- lo miré a los ojos- por que bebes?

Podría haberle dicho que mi vida es una arena movediza, mas trato de subir mas me hundo. Pero no, preferí darle algo mas "concreto".

\- Porque mi vida es una mierda, si bebo me olvido de ello, lo que me la vuelve mas tolerable, si cuando bebo soy consciente apenas de ella, imaginate si no lo hago, me tiro de un puente! Aunque eso no bastaría- sus ojos rojos me taladraban la mente, una idea me golpeo, y tal vez el me entendía, pero espere a que me lo diga el.

\- Pues si, eso es cierto.

\- Tu crees? Pensé que me putearías.

\- Si, tirarte de un puente no bastaría- lancé una carcajada. Hace tanto no reía así.

\- Bien, esta bien Brick, y tu que pides?- el vaso se lo refregué el la cara, después tome el primer sorbo. Una linea de ardor me recorrió la garganta, abriéndome los ojos de sobremanera.

\- Pego?- asentí, en cualquier momento palmaba.

\- Bastante, igual, si bebo mucho mañana no me levantaré, tendrá que hacerlo- no entendida, mande el remate al chiste- Una funeraria- logré sacarle YO una carcajada, me di cuenta que linda sonrisa tiene, parecida a la mía, aunque no la muestre mucho.

Nos levantamos para compartir una mesa.

\- Y tus hermanas? También viven para el culo?

\- Algo, Bubbles es artista en una galería, y le va bien, Buttercup es entrenadora, tiene varias alumnas, solo entrena chicas, los varones se la quedan viendo, no le gusta.

\- No sera asexual?- la idea de que Buttercup sea asexual me dio risa.

\- Tranquilo, ella esta enamorada de alguien, pero su orgullo es demasiado alto para confesárselo.

\- Es mi hermano?- me ahogue, lo juro, escupí vodka, me atragante y cuando reaccione, Brick limpiaba la mesa.

\- Como lo sabias?

\- Fue lo primero que me cruzo la cabeza- era increíble como le pego a la primera, yo tardé años en descubrirlo, claro que tuve ayuda de Bubbles.

\- Guau.

\- Si, bueno, a mi también me sorprende, fue lo primero pero aun así ni yo me la creí- se rio bajito.

\- Pues... si, es Butch, pero no se lo digas, le arruinarías todo a mi hermana.

\- Por?

\- Es que, así como la ves, es tímida, que Butch lo sepa la haría ver débil en su opinión, y no es opción para ella serlo- asintió y tomo su whisky.

\- Y a Bubbles le gusta Boomer?- quería seguir indagando? Que seria lo próximo? Preguntar si a el Profesor le gusta Miss Bellum?

\- Si, aunque tampoco lo digas, dejemos que todo pase a su tiempo, no metamos mano o lo arruinaremos- si nos involucramos podía ser un desastre monumental.

\- Tampoco pensaba hacerlo, no me meto en la vida de ellos, porque no me gusta que lo hagan con la mía, lo saben bien, es un respeto mutuo.

\- Y a ti? Te gusta alguien?- por mera curiosidad, aunque, muy dentro de mi, tenia esperanza en que, si mis hermanas gustaban de los suyos, por que no el de mi? Tengo que admitir que Brick me atrae, lo conozco hace tiempo. Si me decía que estaba casado me mataba.

\- Eso es un secreto, en realidad no se lo conté a nadie, y no pienso hacerlo- me decepcione un poco.

\- Al menos tenes esperanzas?

\- En que?

\- En que te preste atención.

\- Lo hace, la conozco hace mucho, demasiado, es agradable, divertida, me gusta pasar tiempo con ella, pase bastante- se oía grandiosa.

\- Es linda? Claro que a ti te lo parecerá, pero describímela.

\- Pelo largo, linda sonrisa, ojos vivarachos, es un sol-solo pensaba una cosa "No sos competencia", y estaba convencida.

\- A Butch le gusta Buttercup?- necesitaba cambiar de tema.

\- Si, mucho, esta obsesionado, viste como es ese, parece un perro, territorial y guardián, si ve que alguno la toca, dios- se oía gracioso,aunque no para la victima.

\- A BC le gustaría que el se lo demuestre, le gustan los chicos isa obsesivos, como Butch, por algo esta enamorada- nos reímos.

\- Estarás aquí toda la noche o tenes un limite?- negué, me iría pero luego de olvidarme quien soy.

\- Y tu?

\- No, me quedare hasta olvidarme de mi vida.

\- Olvidemos juntos- y brindamos para vaciar y pedir otra.

0-0

Cuarto fic! Y si se fijan, todos a horas parecidas en días cercanos jajaja. Este es de mi serie favorita: The Powerpuff Girls. Y gracias por leer! No es un Blossick explicito pero cerca. Saludos!


End file.
